


Anger Issues

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: could I request the same thing where Poe makes the reader cry & makes up for it but with bucky please? i love your writing!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 20





	Anger Issues

Bucky just couldn’t catch a break. He lacked sleep because his nightmares were starting to come back. He always had his early morning runs and workouts with Steve so he couldn’t sleep in. He still wasn’t able to go on missions quite yet, and, most of all, you wouldn’t stop hovering over him! It was irritating. You were constantly clinging onto him, kissing him, asking him if he was okay. He was starting to get annoyed!

Bucky found some peace and quiet on the compound’s rooftop. There he just sat down and listened to the world around him whilst feeling the sun and breeze on his face. However, that peace was disturbed when he felt a presence behind him. He knew who it was.

“Bucky?” You asked.

“What?” He answered with malice in his voice.

“Are you okay?” There it was. That damn question again. The question that he now absolutely hated.

He stood up and turned to you, “What do you think, Y/N?” He hissed, “For once, I would love some me time! But no! I don’t get enough sleep, I’m constantly training, yet I still can’t go on missions. And, worst of all, I have you clinging and hovering over me like I’m a damn child! Give me some space, Y/N! I don’t need you!”

You stepped back as he stepped forward. A sob broke out and Bucky’s breath got caught in his throat. You were crying and he was to blame. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll-I’ll leave you alone then.” You turned and rushed back to the door. It slammed shut, the noise echoing in Bucky’s ears. A large sum of guilt started to build within him. He didn’t mean to snap at you. He’s just stressed and overwhelmed. 

“Dammit,” Bucky mumbled to himself. He needed to go apologize. 

He made his way to his room, one that you both shared most of the time. He opened the door hoping you’d be there, but you weren’t.

“FRIDAY, where’s Y/N?”

“Agent Y/N is in her old room. She wishes not to be disturbed.”

Bucky’s shoulders sagged, “Alright. Thanks.” 

Bucky entered his room and shut the door. He face planted into the bed and gave a frustrated yell into the sheets. He felt like he messed up big time.

* * *

You stayed in your old room for the remainder of the day. You curled up watching tv. Your eyes watched the screen, but your mind was somewhere else. _I don’t need you!_ Bucky’s words replayed in your head over and over again. You just wanted to take care of him, but maybe you were doing too much. So much that you ended up pushing your boyfriend away. 

“Stupid.” You muttered to yourself. You felt so stupid. Bucky was a grown man. Of course he could take care of himself. You shouldn’t have been so interrogating and concerned. If he wanted your help, he would’ve asked. Now, he didn’t want to be around you anymore. You definitely messed up big time.

* * *

You ended up falling asleep around 8:30pm. You woke up and the tv was still playing. You turned it off and looked at the time. 5am. You’d been asleep longer than you should’ve. You decided to get started on breakfast. You entered the hallway and you couldn’t help but pause in front of Bucky’s door. You wanted to check on him, but decided against it. _Stop hovering, Y/N._ You sighed and continued your way to the kitchen. 

You saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the barstool chairs. He heard you coming, so he turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles were under his eyes.

You wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided not to. You didn’t want to push him away further. You nodded to him and began your search for the ingredients to make breakfast. 

Bucky watched you. When he saw you, he knew you wanted to say something. He saw the wheels in your head turning. When you chose not to say or do anything, Bucky was disappointed. 

“Y/N?” Bucky rasped out. You looked up from the sink. Bucky didn’t make eye contact with you. He continued to stare at the counter, “I had a nightmare.” You didn’t respond. You just nodded and continued to work on making your breakfast.

“It was about losing you.” 

You stopped and sighed, “I don’t know what you want me to say, Bucky.”

Bucky stood and walked to your side of the counter, “Yell at me. Scream at me. Tell me how I’m an idiot. Hit me. Something!”

“You said you don’t need me.” you mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

“I was stressed, angry, and irritated. I didn’t mean it and, God, when I saw how much I hurt you, I wanted to take back immediately. I’m sorry, Y/N. I need you and I love you and I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up and-OOMF!” You launched yourself at him bringing him into a crushing hug. 

“I forgive you.” you whispered.

Bucky closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around you, “I’m so sorry again, Y/N. Let me make it up to you.”

“How?”

“I’ll make you breakfast.”

You beamed up at him, “Chocolate chip pancakes?”

He chuckled, “Of course.” He kissed your nose and started to get to work.


End file.
